Blue Eyes And Blond Hair
by IsItDead
Summary: Sam connects with one of their victims-to-be. Sequel to Murder And Frostbiting Love, Clashing Of Two Worlds, Distracting Words And Heat Inspiring Looks, Unconventional Hobbies And Bonding Experiences and Paint My World With Crimson. AU Dark!fic Serial Killer!Dean Serial Killer!Sam Incest Slash Wincest Cheating Dean/Sam OC/Sam


**Sequel to Murder And Frostbiting Love, Clashing Of Two Worlds, Distracting Words And Heat Inspiring Looks, Unconventional Hobbies And Bonding Experiences and Paint My World With Crimson.**

Blue Eyes And Blond Hair

If Dean had known what reaction Luke would have caused in Sam, he would never have picked him. He had no idea at the time, but that choice of victim was going to haunt him forever.

* * *

The victim is a man; tall, with blond hair and blue eyes, and creamy pale skin. He's exactly the type that Sam loves to cut up. Dean brought him back to their motel room. He's struggling against the ropes that bind him to the chair.

Dean stands back to watch his brother.

Sam walks up to their victim with a knife loosely held in his hand. He reaches out his other hand to pet the man's cheek as he coos hello.

He wraps his arms around the man's neck and straddles his lap. He lightly runs the blade over the man's shoulder, not yet breaking skin.

"What's your name, love?" Sam asks, nuzzling against the man's throat.

"Luke." The man stutters out. That's when Dean notices that though he looks like a man, their victim is probably only about seventeen, two years older than Sam.

"Hello, Luke." Sam says, moving so that he rubs against the teenager. "I'm Sam." he pets the blond locks as he rolls his hips.

Dean can see that their victim's pupils are blown wide. The teenager is turned on from Sam's movements.

Sam still hasn't made a single cut, he is instead touching the teenager's skin and hair.

Their victim seems to be captivated by Sam.

Dean wonders if this teenager wants to fuck his brother. If he wants to push Sam down on the bed and slide inside of him and move into him until he reaches the inevitable point where he fills Sam up.

Sam drags his lips against a pale cheek and Dean begins to wonder if his brother wants this teenager to fuck him.

Dean watches and tries to figure out if he is turned on by or jealous of the attention Sam is bestowing on this stranger. He wonders if he will be able to stand back and watch if the love of his life decides to let this teenager into his body. Maybe he'll touch himself as they move together or maybe he will flee.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Sam asks Luke softly, he can feel the other teenager's arousal.

He smiles when Luke nods his head yes. He makes a little cut on the other boy's collarbone, the first blood of the evening. Luke makes a soft sound, more from the surprise then the actual pain.

Sam presses his lips against the wound, coating them in blood. He kisses Luke tenderly. The blood staining the teenager's mouth crimson.

Sam repeats these actions over and over. He rocks against Luke, and slices open pale flesh with the blade. Blood smears on Luke's face from Sam's lips and hands.

Luke moves his hips up against Sam and he aches to let the other teenager put his hands on him.

"Do you want to touch me?" Sam asks breathlessly. Luke groans something that sounds like "God, yes," against Sam's mouth.

Dean watches as Sam cuts through the rope that had been restraining the teenager. He does not know if he will be able to watch this.

Luke places one hand against Sam's throat and grips Sam's hair with the other. They kiss each other earnestly.

Sam moans when the hand that had been touching his neck moves to squeeze his ass.

Dean is turned on, but he is having a hard time not breaking the teenager's hands for putting them on Sam. They do not seem to be stopping any time soon, so Dean storms out of the room and goes to sit in the Impala.

Sam notices Dean's departure, but he's in too much of a haze of lust to care much about it.

"I want to fuck you." Luke tells him. Sam nods, unable to speak. They fumble to undo their belts and jeans. Sam makes another cut and Luke coats his fingers in his own blood and slides one into Sam.

Sam whimpers and hangs on tightly to Luke, his finger feels different than Dean's.

They kiss as Luke's finger moves inside of Sam and he sighs happily when another is added.

Luke curls his fingers inside of Sam and it makes him quake as the room spins.

Sam asks for another and Luke obliges. They twist their tongues together as they kiss and Sam fucks himself on Luke's fingers.

Sam begs "Please, please, please," against Luke's lips and the fingers are removed and the head of the other boy's cock is at Sam's entrance.

Sam moves down and Luke thrusts up and then Luke's dick is completely inside of Sam. They both cry out in pleasure and hold on to each other.

Sam says, "Fuck me," and Luke says, "Ride me."

Sam uses Luke's shoulders as leverage and Luke grips Sam's hips. They soon pick up a rhythm. Sam raises and lowers himself and Luke rocks up to meet him.

It is not at all like it is with Dean and Sam finds himself grateful for that.

Sam is left gasping as his prostate is hit. Luke is kissing his neck and it feels nice.

Sam looks into those blue eyes and thinks, _'Dean still wants to kill you. Dean wants to kill you and I don't.'_

Their lips meet again and it's perfect. They are both nearly there and Sam chants Luke's name against his lips.

They call out each other's names as they are swept away by their orgasms.

Sam trembles in Luke's lap. He feels weak in the aftermath of the pleasure.

They kiss softly as their breath and pulses go back to normal.

They relocate to the bed, Sam leaves his knife on the chair. They curl up together and speak in quiet voices.

When Dean eventually comes back into the room Luke has fallen asleep.

"We should kill him now." Dean says.

Sam kisses his older brother. "Not yet," he murmurs. He does not want Dean to kill Luke. He does not want Luke to die.

He palms Dean's dick. "Fuck me," he tells his brother echoing the words he said to Luke earlier.

Dean thrusts into him and takes him hard against the wall, because Luke is on the bed.

Sam arches his back, and whines and, and rakes his nails over Dean's flesh.

He wonders what Luke would think if he woke and saw Sam pinned to the wall by his older brother.

Sam convinces Dean to wait to kill Luke. His brother does not spend much of the time in the motel room. Instead taking the Impala for drives and leaving Sam and Luke alone together.

Sam and Luke talk about many different things. It is really great to get to know someone besides Dean. He learns that Luke wants to go to Stanford and become a Lawyer.

The days stretch on and Sam can feel Dean's tension, but he doesn't want this to end.

The only time the knife is in his hand during those days is when he and Luke fool around with it when they fuck.

The days become a week and Dean tells him that he is going to end it. Sam tells him that he will do it instead. He asks Dean to leave the room, he wants to have privacy for this.

They move together slowly on the bed for what will be their last time, though Luke does not know it.

They kiss like they have forever and Luke is very tender with him. It is so wonderful and Sam thinks _'This is what making love feels like.'_

Tears well up in Sam's eyes and roll down his cheeks. Luke asks him what is wrong, but he does not answer, kissing the other teen with all his heart instead.

They finish together and kiss some more. Luke does not know what is going to happen and Sam crawls into his lap. He kisses him sweetly and whispers "I'm sorry," against his lips.

He stabs Luke in the stomach and soothes, pets, and kisses him as his life drains.

When it is over Sam dresses himself and Luke's body. He breaks into another room and carefully arranges Luke on the bed. He cuts a lock of Luke's hair and puts it in a locket that had belonged to Mary.

He kisses Luke's cooling lips and leaves the room.

Sam re-enters their room and Dean is there. His brother goes to kiss him, but he steps away and locks himself in the bathroom.

Dean coaxes and pleads all night trying to get Sam to come out, but he does not open the door until morning.

Sam let's Dean kiss him then, even though there are still tear tracks on his face from crying over Luke.

* * *

Sam never mentions Luke and Dean pretends that he does not know about the lock of blond hair that Sam keeps in the locket around his neck.

It gets them through their days.


End file.
